Don't Leave Me
by WhiteLikRoses
Summary: Ruby and Weiss went from inseparable friends to significant others. However, it seems fate has drastically decided to throw a rift between them. (WhiteRose shipping.)


_(Authors Note:_ This was originally going to be my very first submission to this website. But things got in the way like writer's block and not knowing how to continue it. But the first chapter is done now and here it is. I started writing this fanfic during a severe moment of depression that I never thought would release me from its hold. And while you may not see it reflect in the first chapter, the second chapter will probably show it more. I started work on it on April 16th, but it took me August 12th just to get the first chapter finished.

I also tried to edit a few mistakes I apparently made in this story. But, despite the changes supposedly being saved, it doesn't appear they were. So I'm sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes I made. I tried to fix them.)

* * *

The sun pierced through the curtains that were partly open; allowing sun exposure to swarm and flash across the room, hitting the slumbering Ruby in the face and rousing her to wakefulness. But even despite this and the brief bit of activity it brought her brain, the young Huntress wasn't exactly ready to wake up just yet since she hadn't been exactly sleeping the best since she had been spending most of her nights either staying up late playing video games with Yang, studying for exams, or watching romance movies with an overly eager Blake.

Ruby, initially thinking to defy against the burst of happy rays, succumbed to the sun's glaring rays and finally crept her tired silver eyes open. "Goooooood mooooorrrrrnnnning!" Ruby announced in an overly sing-song voice.

A pillow was flung towards her direction. Weiss, who was standing up on the newly created ladder that Yang had made to make the trip less effort on her hands and arms, stared at the youngest member of the team with a look on her face that, to anyone else, would have been startling and threatening. But Ruby knew better. She had known Weiss so long after all...And was probably the closest to the wealthy girl out of everyone on Team Ruby.

"Do you have to do that every morning, dolt?" Weiss playfully inquired.

"Umm...Lemme see." Ruby held a hand in front of her face and started counting. "Yes, I do!"

"Of course..." Weiss' words were mumbled under her breath while her light blue colored eyes rolled. Her shoulders lifting upwards into a shrug.

Ruby quickly threw herself upward in the bed; eyes flashing over towards Weiss' direction. Her silver eyes were already about the size of a puppy dog's eyes as it were. But any time they landed on Weiss' face? Well...One might believe that her eye depth was as depthless as the ocean itself. Because at that moment, Ruby's eyes grew larger.

The milk-white hands of the Huntress were eagerly reaching for Weiss while Ruby added in the irresistible 'adorable' factor. She was pretty good at this as Yang and Blake had observed and it had become considered Ruby's strongest point, aside from her affinity for overwhelming speed whenever she was in battle. And to add the icing to the cake, to draw Weiss in for certain, soft little puppy whimpers started to leave her lips that were covered in drool from her heavy sleep.

"Pft!" A breathy chuckle was Weiss' response. She lowered a single brow until it was uneven with the other and gave her a smug expression. And then she climbed up the rest of the way up the creaking ladder that Yang had made on a whim and climbed into the bunk of the multi-color haired huntress. It was then that Weiss reached a hand forward, extending it to Ruby's hair and brushing soft fingertips through the much shorter locks while she chuckled again.

"Is my wittle Wuby fweeling all needy for her Weissy?"

"Weiss, Weiss, WEISS! Hey, we need cookies!"

"Ruby!" A soft hand bapped her on the side of the head. "You and your cookies."

"I just...Killed the moment, didn't I?"

"You kinda did..." Weiss replied; choking hard on her own trapped laughter.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Shhh..." Weiss threw a hand over the other female's mouth; a finger against her own lips. "You're gonna wake up the others, you dork."

"What's...Wrong with that?" But her words were muffled by the hand.

"I was thinking we could go do something before they wake up, you know? Just the two of us. Not having to give any explanation as to where we're going, what we're gonna do, or how we're gonna do it. Just you and me having fun together while everyone else is fast asleep in their bunks."

"That sounds so romantic, Weiss!"

Weiss peered her face down closer with a deadpan stare on her face. She was staring directly into Ruby's eyes like a hawk staring at a mouse, just watching the Huntress' eyes taking the appearance of stars that twinkled like the sky.

"I know." Weiss started to smile.

"Weiss...You're the best." And those lanky arms pulled the Ice Queen towards the young huntress until Weiss gasped and was just hauled into Ruby's developing bosom. Something that made the other female turn scarlet on those otherwise snow-white cheeks of hers.

"Weiss?" Ruby quietly uttered.

"Hmm?"

"...You know it's morning and..."

"Let me guess..." Weiss' smile turned into a coy grin. "A kiss, right?"

"Uhh...Well..." Ruby locked her fingers together and began to poke her two index fingers against one another. "Yeah."

"I really have spoiled you, haven't I?" Weiss brought her lips near those of the young Ruby, but then she stopped short of the mark she was about to hit and just smirked at the other female in a cruel, yet playful way.

Weiss' lips de-toured and went straight for the forehead of Ruby, much to Ruby's disappointment.

"That's not the kind of kiss I meant!" Ruby grumbled.

Weiss just laughed in response. "Yes, I know..."

"Weiss...?"

"Yes?" Weiss replied.

Ruby's voice began to fall softer until it could only be described as a whisper. "Promise me...You'll never leave me?"

Ruby's hand was gripped abruptly by the white-haired female and Weiss gave it a light tightness. She had clasped her fingers with those of Ruby. And although words weren't even necessary at that point since those eyes that locked straight onto Ruby's did the talking for her, Weiss, regardless, gave her a response.

"I promise you, Ruby Rose: I will never...Ever leave you."

Without another word leaving her lips, Ruby silently nodded her head and closed her eyes for that brief moment. Just to focus on her own beating heart.

"Now, come on, Ruby," Weiss' voice rose to its normal pitch. "Get your butt out of bed and go throw some clothes on so me and you can go have some fun together before those two over there wake up and we have to explain ourselves."

"I'm right behind ya."

Ruby rarely wasted any time whenever anything with Weiss was involved. So it went without saying that she was out of bed in almost an instant. She had really learned how to be sneaky about getting out of bed without disturbing the others while moving pretty quickly at the same time. So she was at her dresser in only a few short moments and was digging through them like a fat guy digging through the pantry for his last bag of stashed potato chips. Clothes flying everywhere.  
It was only after a few moments that she had found her school outfit and started to get dressed.

Weiss always seemed to beat her to the punch when it came to getting dressed first. Then again...She had come to accept she was a bit of slowpoke.

"I need some coffee so bad..." She pathetically whined while she draped the hood over her head, protecting herself from the glaring sunlight that pierced the walls of their shared dorm room.

"Ruby, come on." Weiss gave her the 'come hither' gesture. "We'll get you some coffee on the way there. Do you want iced again, or regular?"

"I was thinking iced!" Ruby said.

"Because ice rhymes with Weiss, right?" Weiss winked at her own pun.

"Weiss and...Ice...?" Ruby sunk her lips together to try and withstrain the unbearable laughter that was threatening to break past her lips.

"You want to laugh." Weiss pointed out.

"Uhh...Nope, no, I don't!" Ruby's head shook back and forth.

"You know you do!" Weiss continued; flicking her hand at the other female.

"I...Don't..." Ruby declared, trying not to crack.

"Weiss, ice. You know it's funny, Ruby; you want to laugh...It's bubbling up."

By now, Ruby's lips were pinched so far together, her facial expression resembled that of a turtle. She was trying so hard to avoid cracking up at the stupidest pun that she had ever heard before...But alas, Ruby broke and just busted out laughing like a madman who was about thrust the kitchen knife into the stomach of his hapless victim.

Weiss was practically basking in Ruby's amusement. Then again, as she had noted long ago, it never really took that much to get Ruby to bust out laughing at things. And sometimes even the most cheesy of jokes or puns was enough to do the girl in until she was about ready to double over onto the ground and burst into tears.

"Weiss...Ice! It's too funny."

"M—maybe you should calm down now, Ruby."

"No way, that one really got me. It was perfect, Weiss."

"Ruby, no, I really, really, really think you should stop now, okay? You know how Yang gets sometimes when she's woken up too early..."

The laughter came to a sudden stop and Ruby just stood there looking like someone had just slipped out a dirty word.

"Now, enough," Weiss said. "Let's go."

"Aye, aye, Captain Weiss."

Ruby laced her fingers with the snowy-haired female and was all smiles and rainbows when she rotated her neck slightly to gaze upon the other while Weiss was busy keeping her own gaze on the door that led them out into the wide and spacious hallway. This was perhaps one of Ruby's favorite past times; stealing glimpses like a shy child whenever Weiss had her own attention preoccupied by something else around her.

They left their dorms and set out into Vale.

It was when they were outside and had walked a good few distances that Ruby abruptly stopped dead-cold in her tracks and gazed up at the sky, instantly snatched away by the sight that awaited her when her eyes would meet within its vastness.

The sight was actually a very beautiful and mesmerizing one. Ruby just never had much of a chance to properly appreciate the beauty of the planet. She was always too busy sleeping the hours away and this was the first time she had actually woken up at such an early hour AND ACTUALLY venture outside to see what the outside world looked like so early in the morning. And the sight? It was breathtaking. The mixture of orange mingling with faint traces of silver and then layered blue and pink. It was like a beautiful canvas hanging on a restaurant or office wall.

The gentle warmth of the setting sun shining down on her and Weiss. The quietness that

came with early morning before people were hogging up the streets in their noisy clunkers.

Ruby couldn't possibly imagine a more beautiful morning.

And it was made all the more beautiful knowing that the one person who held the biggest piece of her heart was standing right beside her, holding her hand.

Ruby sighed. She was captivated by the seductiveness of the sky. But then her eyes turned to Weiss as they began to cross the streets and make their way to the other side and onto the sidewalk where they resumed their morning stroll into town together.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

Ruby quickly snapped back into the present. Her eyes wide, child-like. She was  
taken by surprise by Weiss' sudden interruption of her admiration for the natural beauty of the sky and responded with a proper facial expression. One that, of course, had Weiss letting out a soft chuckle.

"You look like you've just seen me naked, Ruby." Weiss teased.

"N-NAKED?" Ruby, flustering at the cheeks, blurted out.

Weiss started laughing harder at the reaction she received. "Pretty much..."

"N—no, no, no!" Ruby dismissed. "It's just, uhh...I mean, look up, Weiss."

Weiss' eyes slowly ascended towards the sky. Her lips had come to press together and blow forth a soft whistle at the beauty that she was beholding at that moment.

"Yeah," Weiss said, "I can see why you'd get all dazzled by that."

The two girls spent a good chunk of their time, about ten minutes to be exact, just gazing into the spellbinding sky. But Weiss eventually yanked Ruby back into the present and the two continued into town, continuing their trek to the coffee shop.

They soon crossed the street and wandered towards the other side of the road where Ruby abruptly stopped their walk and yanked Weiss towards her while she walked towards a street-lamp that had her busting into a serious case of the giggles. And of course, what was the source of Ruby's amusement, was nothing short of childish, which was quite understandable given her young age.

"Weiss, look! It says Nora is a fart butt!" Ruby pointed out, her index finger poking towards the direction of the immature mural that was crudely written on the streetlamp.

Weiss collected her brows together and gave a stern look of disapproval and clear unamusement. Of course, she found such immature and crass things to be disgusting and unfunny.

Ruby's laughter just grew until it was almost untamable.

"Ruby, seriously," Weiss' eyes darted around, hopping off person, to person before coming to land back on Ruby's face again. She waved both hands in the Crimson Crusader's face in a display of dismissal and shook her head. People were starting to stare at them at this point.

Weiss was already regretting things at that moment.

"Ruby, I really think you should tone it down just a little bit, okay? People are starting to stare at us. It's kinda...Embarrassing."

But Ruby just kept laughing up a storm, even giving at least two snorts while she did so. Something that only further embarrassed Weiss and made the heiress almost start to sweat.

"Ruby, I'll take away your cookie allowance!" Weiss icily threatened.

Ruby stopped laughing instantly and her lip nearly quivered at Weiss' words. She wasn't sure if Weiss was serious or not, but either way, that threat was enough to shut her up.

"O-okay, I'll stop. J-just not my cookies, please, Weiss?"

Weiss' hardened expression gradually softened. "Okay, Ruby. I won't touch them."

The hand that lightly slapped against Ruby's shoulder after those words of reassurance had Ruby smiling a dime-a-dozen. And the happy-go-lucky Huntress reached an arm behind the heiress' back and squeezed her with a loud 'mmhhhh'.

When they finally arrived at the coffeehouse, Ruby's eyes started shinning like stars. And she eagerly started tapping her feet up and down on the pavement while she broke out screeching in excitement. A screeching that had Weiss craning her head back instantaneously and widening her eyes while she gave Ruby a look.

It looked small and humble on the outside: A slight rectangular shaped building with red bright red bricks and a small amount of maroon colored bricks and an even more vibrantly colored red roof that stretched across at the top with a sign that read: 'Bossa Nova Coffeehouse'. There were also six windows, each of the same four-panel style, and then there was a wide-reaching entrance with two pull-open glass doors. Lastly, the building possessed solid red door-shaped and sized windows which were reminiscent of the windows in the malls; all of clear and perfectly spotless glass that glared out a beautiful radiant amber glow which illuminated the sidewalks at night time.  
Potted flowers of various genus and species lined up the bottom of the wide-reaching windows, adding a hint of nature to an already eye-catching experience, while bushes lied behind the outside paradise, the umbrella-shaded tables and chairs for those who desired a more scenic view.

Ruby had never actually been to a high-class coffee shop before. Sure, she had been to some of the popular places that you would get coffee from like the typical big brand doughnut shops and maybe even a few of the smaller chains of doughnut shops here and there. But had Ruby ever been inside an actual, nice looking coffee shop? No, she had not. This was the very first time she had ever seen something that had her mind almost malfunctioning.  
Truly, her little heart was pumping hard.

Edison bulbs hung delicately from the ceiling and adding the most enchanting golden glows to the otherwise dimly lit shop. And making it almost seem like something ethereal from the countless fantasy books she had read.

There were a small handful of framed photos of jazz musicians strewn among the wall. While the other framed photos were either actual photographs hung up in wooden picture frames of varying colors and wood types, to drawn portraits of coffee. Thus adding onto the authentic coffee-shop feel that put any other place she had gotten coffee in the past from, to absolute shame.

"Don't stare too long," Weiss chided, "you may get lost and never come back."

A sweat-drop fell down the side of Ruby's head as both of her eyes closed and her upper-teeth became visible. "Yeah...I know."

"This is obviously your first time coming here." Weiss pinpointed.

"That's about the size of it, yeah."

"I've been here multiple times before," said Weiss. "Just never took anyone."

Ruby looked a little surprised when Weiss had announced that she had been to the precise location multiple times, but never took anyone with her. But at the same time, she started to feel very honored as well to know this. To know that she was the very first person that Weiss had taken to this ravishing coffee shop. And even more than that...That this was an official date, even if Weiss hadn't actually used the words themselves.

"It's one of my favorite places." Weiss smiled. "And now I'm here with you."

"I'm so honored, Weiss!" Ruby giddily said and clapped her hands.

A hand hovered over Ruby's head for a few moments before Weiss finally began to pet the younger female on the head.

"What are you going to get, Ruby? You're the biggest coffee person I know."

"Well...There's so many different coffees out there, you know?" Ruby stated with a slight tilt of her head. "So it's kinda hard to just pick one. I mean, I like mocha a lot, but there's this really, really, really, really good one that's like chocolate chip cookie coffee!"

The look of Weiss at that moment told a million stories all rolled into one. She was just staring, both surprised and also not surprised. Of course, her best friend's favorite coffee was going to be something that was cookie related. At this point, she knew Ruby would hoard a stash of chips if she was able to find more chocolate chip cookie flavored ones.

"Chocolate chip...Cookie coffee." Weiss mused out-loud.

With a light shrug of her shoulders, Weiss walked alongside Ruby while her grip took a slight bit of an increase on the Huntress' hand. Eyes peeking over to steal a quick glance of the young leader, who was obviously swept up into the interior of the coffeehouse, which caused Weiss to smile for that short moment.

"Do you want to look at the menu, Ruby, or would you like me to tell you what's on it, right now?"

"I want it to be a surprise." Answered Ruby with a childish grin.

Weiss rolled her eyes and shook her head. Yet; she was smiling as she did so.

Having arrived there at the time of the day that they had, Ruby and Weiss had beat most of the other people and didn't have quite the lengthily line that Weiss had anticipated that they would. So it was no time at all before the couple were standing at the front desk and were going over the menu to place their orders.

"Miss Schnee." Spoke the man behind the counter with a grin. "Nice to see you. I think you've become our number one customer in coffee consumption; so thanks a lot for all of your help in making this place boom."

"You may have one more coffee addict by the time this is all over." She chuckled. Her eyes rolling over to Ruby when she spoke.

The burly man bearing a thick mustache rose a brow, but then gazed towards the direction of Ruby as well. And burly laughter followed in pursuit.

"So, what are you going to get, Ruby?"

"I...Don't know just yet, Weiss."

"Hey, don't worry about rushing, Miss Schnee. Your friend can take her time."

"She...Has a tendency to do that." Weiss tried to hold back a laugh.

At that moment, it seemed like the entire world was resting on Ruby's shoulders. She felt about as much pressure as she did during certain classes in Beacon. And of course, she was starting to worry about the impatience that surely must have been building up inside of Weiss' mind. And what about Weiss' buddy? Surely he would end up getting a little tired of the lengthily wait on her indecision as well.

But then Ruby's eyes traveled back up and she gazed at both Weiss and the middle-aged man.

"Do you happen to have chocolate chip cookie coffee?" She asked.

"Just so happens that we do." Replied the man; leaning on the counter. "

His answer was met with Ruby's eyes transforming into the appearance of stars and her feet rapidly tapping up and down on the floorboards. Something that instantly had Weiss turning red at the cheeks over for nothing more than the embarrassment that it filled her with.

The man behind the counter didn't seem phased, however. He just busted out into laughter.

"Yeah, we get that reaction a lot, miss. That flavor of coffee is still relatively new, so you won't find many coffee places that have that type of coffee. But we were asked it so many times, we finally decided to give the public what they want and we started selling it here for people just like you who are such big fans of it."

"I can't believe I found another place that has it!"

"Geez, Ruby..."

"Weiss, am I embarrassing you?" Ruby put two and two together.

Weiss' heart throbbed as panic began to set in. Of course, she didn't want to hurt Ruby's feelings...Although there may have been a time when she wouldn't have held so much regard towards such a thing. She swallowed and then the shocked expression just turned into a more warm one. And Weiss just shook her head.

"How could I be embarrassed by you?" Weiss said.

Ruby eyeballed her suspiciously, but then she just dropped it. Her doubt was quickly overshadowed by a carefree grin and Ruby threw her arms around the heiress, nearly pulling Weiss into a forced headlock while she embraced her with the ferocity of a Grimm.

Weiss had a look of surprise at first, but then, her moonlight-white pale skin taking upon a scarlet shade placed a hand behind the energetic Huntress' back and tapped.

"Ruby," she said. "Is there anything else on the menu that you'd like to get?"

"I was thinking about chocolate chip cookies."

"Chocolate chip cookies, Ruby? B-," Weiss stopped. It was hard not to even laugh at that moment. Of course Ruby would end up choosing chocolate chip cookies as her breakfast. No doughnuts, no fritters, no kolaches, no cinnamon buns, just some chocolate chip cookies.

Weiss, restraining a fit of laughter that further sought to escape her lips, nodded her head and briefly patted the other female on the head before.

"Go ahead and add some chocolate chip cookies onto my tab. Also, make it a large batch, no less than sixteen. Ruby here is a cookie monster in every sense of the word."

"Gotcha, Miss Schnee," said the burly man with another grin. "And you?"

"I'll just have a simple mocha iced coffee with two kolaches on the side," Weiss replied.

After that, Ruby and Weiss waited in line until their order had arrived. When everything was put on the counter, Weiss paid with her credit and then they began to walk around the coffeehouse in search of the perfect seat for such a special occasion.

The inside of the coffeehouse was easily deceptive of the outside: It was so large and overly spacious for something so small and humble looking. There was even a lounge area that looked like it may as well have belonged in a wealthy person's mansion in their living room area or perhaps even serve as their guest room: Victorian chairs in a small little door-less cornered room by the peaking windows, some of red material and some of black and even some that were pink and Victorian tables to boot. There was even an impressive shelf lineup of books of astonishing number.

Weiss initially planned on sitting in the lounge area where all the Victorian chairs and tables were, but Ruby wanted to take a more casual but still somewhat fancy area and talked the heiress into sitting by one of the booths that had a wide-reaching brick wall.

And so, settling on Ruby's desired location, they took their seat at the only area in the coffeehouse that had a brick wall. And Ruby sat across from Weiss with her hands stretched out onto the table. One of which was grasping at Weiss' hand while Ruby's chin bumped onto the table and rested on the freshly polished wooden table.

"I'm surprised you'd take this spot over something much more luxurious," Weiss stated with a bit of a teasing note in his tone.

"I wasn't raised in a wealthy family, Weiss," Ruby said with a faint smile. "I don't have the same tastes as you. The simple stuff is just fine with me."

"And that's one of the things I like about you," Weiss was smiling. "Opposites attract."

Had Ruby averting her silver eyes from and shifting towards the paintings of coffee on the finely finished and polished, wooden walls deciding to put her attention on the different framed photos and pictures and even reading the different coffee-related history on the framed decorations. But they eventually came back to notice a deep gazing from Weiss' face that had her heart pounding furiously against her little chest; making her cheeks paint with scarlet in response.

Ruby reached a hand for one of the cookies and slowly brought it to her mouth which she then shoved them into while those big silver eyes seemed to grow bigger stared at Weiss in an innocent and cutesy fashion.

"Weiss, thank you for bringing me here," Ruby half-managed through a mouth full of cookies that muffled her words and made them a bit difficult to decipher.

Weiss cocked a brow and stared at her uncertain of what the other said.

When Ruby swallowed and let out a heavy pant from relief of downing such a large amount of cookies, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and the scarlet on her face grew. "Sorry. I said, thanks for bringing me here, Weiss."

"No need to thank me, Ruby," Weiss' eyes were still firmly locked onto the others' face while her hand reached for the glass of iced mocha. "I was happy to bring you along."

"Ohhhh!" Ruby's feet tapped rapidly against the floor beneath the table. "Just wait until I tell Yang and Blake that I got to go out on a DATE with you! They're gonna be so jealous that I got to come here. And more than that, that I was the first person to come here with YOU."

Weiss reeled her head back and lightly rotated her face. "I think we should just keep this between us for the time being."

"B-but why?" Ruby inquired, her mouth full of cookies again.

Ruby was once again met with a look of confusion and dumbfoundedness from Weiss who didn't understand a single word that the other had spoken.

Ruby lifted her glass of chocolate chip cookie iced coffee to wash down the chewed up chocolate chip cookies in her mouth and then lowered the glass back to the table before speaking. "But why?"

"I feel a bit awkward announcing that to Yang of all people." Weiss simply replied.

"Oh, come on! It's Yang we're talking about; my sister. She's not gonna care."

"That's just it," Weiss flicked her on the nose. "She's your sister."

Ruby rubbed her nose. "So...What are you getting at?"

"Haven't you noticed she's been acting a little funny about...'Us', Ruby?"

Ruby leaned her head back against the chair and wandered an eye upward towards the ceiling before returning it to neutral place and just shrugging her shoulders. "Nope. I haven't noticed a thing about her."

A long exhale left Weiss' lips.

"She's overprotective. I'd think she'd be a bit more mellowed out by now since we're all teammates and she's known me for this long. But I'm not so sure she trusts me as much as I initially believed."

"Now you're just being silly, Weiss," Ruby shrugged it off as nothing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not, you dolt." The heiress kept her voice restrained. "You're so simpleminded and childish that you never notice anything around you. I mean, look how long it took you to notice me."

Ruby couldn't exactly argue with that as much as she wanted to. She was completely oblivious to sarcasm as well, so of course, she wouldn't take quick notice of a shift in behavior. And how Yang was acting was really going over her head.

"Oh, come on Weiss I'm sure you're just...Umm, uhh-"

"You see?" Weiss pointed a finger at her face. "You can't even excuse her."

"Okay, okay," Ruby reached for another cookie. "Maybe she has been acting weird..."

"Maybe...?" Weiss' jaw dropped in disbelief.

Panic was starting to set in as Ruby noticed the change in Weiss' eyes; she knew that the other Huntress was moments away from contorting her face in frustration at her childlike simple-mindedness. And she was having flashbacks to the first day that she met the white-haired female and how Weiss was just so mad she just kept yelling at her, which in result really scared Ruby and made her just want the other to stop yelling at her.

"Please don't start yelling at me," Ruby begged.

Weiss seemed to catch wind of her own change in behavior: Her eyes softening and glancing off to the side in clear display of shame towards her lack of control.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Ruby," Weiss assured in a quieter voice.

"Just give Yang some time, okay? I mean...I'm sure she just-"

"She's being your sister and she's just concerned about you," Weiss finished. "I know, okay? And I get that..."

Further discussion over Yang's over-protectiveness ceased and the two just conversed on lighter subjects while they enjoyed their quiet morning together in the coffeehouse. Ruby, of course, cracked a few jokes, some of which were painfully juvenile but still struck Weiss and had her laughing as much as she was ashamed to laugh at something so childish.

"And...And then you saw it, remember? And you were appalled because I drew it! And I was like: 'You don't UNDERSTAND MY VISION!', remember?"

Weiss brought a hand up to her lips and tried to silence her laughing. "Yes; I remember. That was pretty disgusting...But I guess it was sort of funny."

"Man...I must have driven you crazy in this short time we've known each other."

"You did, I'll admit, Ruby. But if I had to go through it all over again, I would."

"Do you...Really mean that, Weiss?"

"I do." Weiss nodded her head with a soft smile on her lips.

"There was a time I almost thought we'd never get along or become friends, Weiss. You were always so uptight about everything, you struck me as a perfectionist in some ways, especially with how you always got mad at me for the simplest of things like having an empty coffee mug on the bathroom sink. Or, when you basically told me I wasn't a good leader and I was irresponsible."

Although Weiss knew she didn't mean it, Ruby's words did strike her pretty hard. But not because she felt insulted, but because she knew that every word the other spoke was true: She knew that she was really hard on the younger Huntress in the beginning. And maybe she even still was from time to time.

"I probably deserved it though," Ruby concluded.

"I'm sorry I was always so hard on you, Ruby. You were frustrating, yes, but you were still new to everything and you didn't know how to go about making friends."

When the last drop of coffee was gone, and the bowl of cookies was empty, Ruby and Weiss enjoyed a few final moments together in the coffeehouse before leaving and returning back to their the academy dorms.

When they returned to their dorm, Yang was just starting to wake up while Blake was still surprisingly passed out, despite the fact that Blake was usually one of the first ones to wake up. And of course, having been caught by Yang had a rush of dread hitting Weiss since she knew she was going to be the subject of Yang's questions regarding where they had gone or what they were doing and it'd all probably involve a lot of not-so-subtle judging.

"You two are already awake?" Yang stretched her arms out with a long yawn.

Weiss sighed and shook her head. "Yes, we are."

"You look like you just got back from somewhere. I see you're both already dressed." Yang rose a brow.

"Yang," Ruby inched towards the other. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, cookies, maybe your Vindo 3VS and Super Beat-Em Bros.?"

Yang's sleepy eyes were on Weiss the whole time. And as Weiss had assumed, she was already being silently judged by the other. And this early in the morning too, to make it all the worse.

"You didn't get all touchy-feely with my sis, did you?" Yang asked.

"R-r-really, Yang?! I can't believe you'd ask me such a thing!" Weiss huffed.

"Hey...What's going on?" Blake looked at the two while she sat up.

Yang rose herself from her bed. She was clad in her pajamas. And she walked towards Weiss sleep-drunk before stopping right in front of the other and easily towering over the heiress. Those lavender eyes judging the wealthy Huntress intensely while her mouth took upon the appearance of a reverse smile.

"You better have been nice to her..." Yang spoke in an almost menacing voice.

Weiss was biting her tongue as much as she could, despite naturally wanting to become confrontational with the other. She was only biting her tongue this hard because the person who was trying to start a storm with her was one of her teammates and one of her friends, and, also, the older sister of the one she had feelings for.

"Yang, stop it, that's enough. Weiss didn't do anything wrong." Ruby slipped in between them, literally.

Yang's eyes stared icily at the heiress before slipping over to Ruby. Ruby's words seemed to have affected her.

"ANYWAYS!" Yang quickly slipped into her cheerful, upbeat self. "Rubes, I was thinking that later after our classes over, me and you could go spend some one-on-one time and go play some games at the arcade!"

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake all sighed at once in relief.

It was a miracle that Ruby was able to deter the situation before it grew any worse. And growing worse was a very likely thing since Yang could be quite the confrontational one, especially when it came to her younger sister.

Blake slowly wandered over towards the firecracker.

"You're really being too hard on Weiss. You know that, right? You've been nearly snapping at her ever since she and Ruby recognized each other."

Yang furrowed her brows and shot her gaze to the Faunus. "Yeah, well...I mean, Ruby's never had a relationship before! I don't want her getting hurt because Weiss does or says something stupid. She's...Really sensitive."

"...Yang," Blake placed a single hand on her shoulder. "Weiss is our friend. And next to maybe you, she has the closest bond to Ruby. She'd never hurt her."

"Maybe not intentionally," Yang argued.

Blake sighed. "Just...Stop being so hostile, Yang. You may lose a good friend."

When Blake said that she could lose Weiss as a friend over her attitude towards her, Yang had a look of realization in her eyes. And then shame started to set in, and she simply turned her face away from Blake's eyes and sighed a lengthily sigh.

Yang watched the two Huntress converse together: She could see how happy Ruby was just being around Weiss. She hadn't seen her sister laugh that much since they kids when their mother was still alive and would tell them jokes.

"All right..." Yang quietly murmured to herself.

When the bell rang, they all headed to class. And as per-usual, Ruby was too busy goofing off during the first half to really pay attention. Although this was quickly brought to a close by Weiss who reminded her she needed to pay attention if she wanted to become a good Huntress, and more-so than that, a good leader.

When class had ended, Ruby was pressing a hand against her mouth to repress a pesky yawn.

"Are you tired?" Weiss walked up towards the younger and walked beside her.

"Just a little..." Ruby returned in a half-murmur.

"I could make you a cup of coffee when we get back!" Yang remarked.

Weiss' eyes slowly flickered towards the dragon and she briefly shook her head. "Actually, Yang, I was thinking of taking Ruby out for some coffee."

"Oh..." The energy had quickly vanished in Yang's voice.

Ruby may not have been the brightest flashlight in the drawer, but even she caught wind of Yang's drop in cheerful emotion.

Ruby, feet stopping in the halls as they neared the dorm rooms, turned herself around to face the elder and flashed a smile towards Yang's direction. "How about tomorrow?" She said.

Yang's happy demeanor crept by almost instantly. "Sure thing, Sis."

"So what are you going to get this time?" Weiss asked.

"Probably the same thing I got this morning," Ruby answered in a giggly voice.

"Honestly, Ruby," Weiss staged a huff. "You're so typical."

After Yang and Blake returned to their dorms, Ruby and Weiss left the building to take another trip downtown.


End file.
